


before you wake

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dehumanization, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: Jack has a complicated fetish and Brock wants to watch.The Asset sleeps through it.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Rollins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72
Collections: Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2019





	before you wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialTenacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/gifts).



> My HTP Exchange fic for MercurialTenacity. This is my first time writing somnophilia so I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Big thank you to Ineswrites and CarpeCerevisiam for their input and suggestions and feedback! 
> 
> Not beta’d so all mistakes are my own

Once October came around, things around Hydra always picked up.

They were busy year round — saving the world did not constitute days off, after all — but once the technical team pulled the cryogenic freezer out from the lowest floor, things picked up. Their Asset codename: Winter Soldier was so cleverly named because of the fact it operated during the winter months; the fact it was kept frozen otherwise just made it punny according to the technical analyst who lasted all of two weeks and insisted that people call her Cari instead of Caroline. 

Hydra had no place for people like her, but the name stuck.

Once the Asset was defrosted he was given a wipe; he was often unruly and confused as he came in from the previous near-death. The usual technician in charge of said wipes was out due to the flu so the man working below him was in charge of it and they were short handed which meant Jack and Brock were summoned from the shitty lounge with undrinkable coffee to stand guard during the times the whitecoats were gone.

It was a shit job in the opinion of every other agent on their team (and just about everyone in Hydra) because what fun was the Asset if it wasn’t aware of what was being done to it? The common consensus was that if it wasn’t screaming, it was boring.

The Asset being defrosted from cryogenic storage was Jack’s favorite part of his job. Hydra was rewarding its own sense, making the world better and all that. But Jack was a simple man with...no quite so simple needs. For a long time, Jack kept this particular side of himself carefully guarded because he knew it was far from normal. But the beauty of those asleep, peaceful and serene, made him achingly hard and desperate. 

Jack wasn’t sure when it started, exactly. He had always been drawn to the porn that depicted one person approaching another while they were sleeping. For a while it was enough but then Jack’s interest started to fade the moment the other actor ‘woke’. Thankfully the internet was a vast playground when it came to the strange and obscure — but that only satisfied the itch temporarily. 

Sure he had breached the subject with the occasional fling but it was never right; too easily they would awaken or show signs of arousal which immediately repulsed Jack. So he tucked it away, his own cross to bear, and threw himself into his work. 

The first time he was presented with the opportunity he had nearly lost his grip on his self control. Holed up in a shitty, drafty safe house with half the men they had started with in the middle of barren Alaskan terrain during the dark months. They’d gone to eliminate someone who had gotten in the way and underestimated their target and the weather. Brock had been hypothermic by the time Jack hauled in him. The Commander had been in a deep sleep, unwakeable, it seemed and Jack had done exactly as training told him to, wrapping the heat containing foil blankets around them in a corner with the least draft. Brock’s body, so still, had been a temptation he never expected. He thought about all the things he could do, how powerless Brock was and the fact that he wouldn’t even know. 

As his cock throbbed Jack stared down at his face, at the bluish tinge to his lips that actually looked pretty. Jack had stroked his face with the tenderness you’d give a lover — they didn’t believe in titles, they were just two guys keeping each other company, according to Brock. And the Commander didn’t so much as stir. When the team fell asleep, Jack adjusted Brock a bit, fascinated by the way he could easily adjust him. Like a doll. He did not indulge, despite his aching erection. Well, he didn’t indulge completely.

But when Jack laid eyes on the Winter Soldier, lying on a metal slab under fluorescent lights, eyes shut and still, Jack’s long buried fetish came back. From the way it’s skin was so warm, how it’s chest rose and fell still deep in sleep. Jack’s most primal needs rose to the forefront and he was thankful that his tact pants hide his raging hard on. The whitecoats puttered around it, speaking quietly about things that didn’t matter in the slightest to the second in command. 

All that mattered was the Asset would be able to perform in the field. His presence was just assurance that, should the Asset become conscious and unruly, he would be able to get him under control. 

“You’re quiet,” Brock drawled, balancing on two legs of the chair off the side where they were stationed.

Jack grunted in return, eyes glued on the Soldier. He assured himself that from the outside he just looked focus, that no one knew that he was imagining what it would feel like to drag his tongue from the Asset’s collarbone all the way down to his cock that was soft and exposed. 

And to most people, he did. Sharp green eyes trained on the only danger in the room: he was a professional, after all. 

“They’ll be leaving in a few, think you can go that long without popping off?” Brock grinned, unabashed and little condescending. “Or rubbing one out right here in front of everyone?”

“Shut up,” Jack groused but a bit of color crept from his collarbone up his neck. 

“Fuck, don’t tell me you were lookin’ at me like that, you fuckin’ freak.” Brock’s eyes seemed just as playful as they did challenging. 

“I wasn’t,” Jack lied quickly, far too quickly and remembering Brock in a state similar to this when they were hunkered down in a safe house trying to survive that blizzard made his cock throb. 

Brock had been lying on him, desperate for warmth and half near dead. Jack had worried of course — Brock was a decent commander and those weren’t exactly easy to come by — but his state of permanent deep sleep had been enticing in a way Jack had never experienced. Maybe he had slipped a hand down the front of his pants to stroke his flaccid dick, and maybe his fingers had brushed over Brock’s nipples which had hardened beneath his cold fingers. But even the shock of icy fingers on warm skin hadn’t roused Brock. It had taken all of Jack’s control not to fuck him, torn between something near concern for his Commander and his unwillingness to do that to a person. There were some lines Jack Rollins wouldn’t cross, after all. 

However the Asset was not a person and that was free game. 

There was a level of closeness needed to trust your teammates in the field and Brock and Jack were content to call their relationship simple comradeship. At times Jack thought the lines blurred a bit, especially when Brock showed up at his place after long ops and hung out all weekend drinking beer and fucking. 

But that's besides the point. 

Jack waited until the whitecoats left, antsy with nerves and lust. 

“Alright big guy,” Brock usually left as well, leaving him to indulge in private. “What d’ya say I stick around?”

That was unusual enough that it jerked Jack out of imagining his cock slipping into the hot tight ass of the Asset who would lie there, still and unaware. “What?” 

Brock shrugged, smirking a bit. “I ain’t got anywhere else to be. ‘Sides, can’t say I’m not curious what you do in here.”

Jack should have been ashamed, maybe clung you some semblance of pride but having Brock so close to him while he enjoyed a living doll was… “Okay,” Jack granted. 

Brock made a show of leaning against the wall, grin wide and all teeth. Jack squashed down any qualms about the situation and approached the Soldier. It hadn’t moved, of course, and had absolutely no idea what Jack was going to do it. Jack stroked it’s face and not even its fair eyelids fluttered. He got, impossibly, harder. Trailing the back of his hand over the Soldier’s face, sharp angular jaw bones (not as sharp as Brock’s, he thought), down to its throat, pale and exposed… Jack exhaled heavily through his nose. He always came embarrassingly fast but how, with an audience, he was determined to make it through. 

He palmed the Asset’s pecs, lightly brushing the pads of his thumbs over it’s nipples, eyes watching it’s face. The monitor beeped with it’s pulse and it’s lack of flutter sent another sharp jolt of arousal directly to his cock. He couldn’t help but drop a hand down to give himself a squeeze. In the corner of his eye he could see Brock palming his own crotch. 

Jack’s eyes strayed to the monitor and the steady green line peaking with the Asset’s heart beat as he rubbed his thumbs a bit more roughly over the nubs, before giving them a tug. Not even a fucking flutter; Jack groaned and bit his lip. He could have cum from this alone but this was his chance to take his time, to enjoy what was laid before him and to do with Brock watching which, fuck, made it better. 

“Did’ya do this to me?” Brock’s voice was husky and low. “While I half near fuckin’ frozen?”

Jack drew in a shuddering breath. He knew he should feel ashamed and in some way he did but the filthy thrill of admitting it to him was too good to pass up. “I did. I want-wanted to fuck you. Couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“Your sick, Rollins.” Brock sounded delighted and Jack groaned lowly once, giving his aching cock a squeeze to ward of any premature incidents. “Why didn’t’ya?”

“Because I didn’t want to get caught,” Jack said, which wasn’t a lie exactly. 

“And?” 

Goddamn, Brock knew him too well. Jack gave the Asset’s nipples one last tweak leaving them plump and swollen. Jack couldn’t help but lean down and flick his tongue over the left one, and then the right before grazing his teeth over them, eyes once more fixed on the monitor. Nothing. 

Jack straightened up, licking his lips. “Didn’t know if you were gonna die or not. Didn’t want to risk you going stiff while I was balls deep.”

“You’re a real Shakespeare,” Brock sneered, but Jack saw he’d freed his dick and was rubbing his thumb over his slit. 

Brock had a nice cock, cut with the head flushed deep purple. Jack didn’t mind have a dick like that in his mouth but if he was to be truthful, he preferred it soft. Something about having a limp cock resting on his tongue sent jolts of lust directly his own dick. And that was the part of the Asset he focused on next. 

He gave it a few tugs, relishing the lack of response. Not a twitch, not even a change in breathing. Jack wanted to live in this moment forever but he was aching to be inside the Soldier. 

He turned the Asset, minding the wires hooked up to him. It wasn’t an easy feat with the metal arm and it‘s sheer muscle mass but he managed. He smoothed long chestnut hair from the Asset’s peaceful, sleeping face. It had no idea what was being done to it, what was going to happen to it, and that was so goddamn hot Jack nearly blew his load right there in his pants like some teenager on prom night. 

He pulled the tube of lube from his pocket, slicking up his middle and pointer finger before squeezing a generous glob onto the Asset’s asshole. “I thought about doing this to you,” Jack wasn’t sure why he admitted it as he rubbed his finger over the puckered muscle, easing it with gentle but constant pressure. 

The Asset was so deeply asleep the muscle gave easily to Jack’s manipulations. 

“You’re fucked,” Brock sounding breathless, making those little gasping spats of breath that meant he was getting close. “Jesus, Jack. C’mon and fuck it already. I’m so close.”

Jack gave himself a quick and unnecessary stroke of his cock before he got up on the table, body looming over the unknowing Soldier, cock lined up. He slid into his hot silky channel with one thrust. The deep guttural moan Jack released was mirrored by Brock who watched him with heavily hooded hazel eyes. 

“Bet you wanted to do that to me,” Brock panted, voice reaching that high whiny pitch that meant he was close.

Jack couldn’t say anything about that though, he was a time bomb as pulled out, the drag coaxing another moan. When he closed his eyes he saw Brock’s still and fuck, heat pooled in groin and felt his balls drawing up. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Fuck, Brock…”

His hips stuttered as he came, harder than he had in a long time. So hard he felt light headed when he finally stilled, hips bucking a bit still despite his shaking knees. 

“Jesus Christ, Jack.” Brock broke the silence first, sounding just as debauched as Jack currently felt.

He glanced up and shit, had he been ten years younger he probably would have been rock hard all over again. Strings of Brock’s cum glimmered under the fluorescent lightings and his high cheek bones were flushed with color. Jack wasn’t sure what to say and quite frankly doubted his ability to even string together a reply so he uttered a breathless, self deprecating laugh. 

Of course now the high of orgasm has worn off Brock would come back to his senses and realize how fucked Jack truly was. 

“Next time, I wanna watch again,” Brock said.

Jack got off the table watching his cum dribble out of the Asset, still completely unaware. Beautiful in a way that only Jack — and apparently Brock — could understand. 

“Yeah,” Jack said, a small smile slipping across his face. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
